The Right Thing
by Gail Cregg
Summary: McGee must make a difficult decision. Sometimes the hardest thing you can do is the right thing.
1. Chapter 1

For being old fashioned, creating a monster and not thinking my wish through L2 this one is for you ;-)

THE RIGHT THING.

"McGeek. Probie. Elf Lord." Tony stands up from his desk and walks over to his colleagues'.

"Tim?"

"Huh."

"What's going on McGoo? You've been acting odd these past few days."

"Nothing."

"It's not nice to lie to your friends."

"I'm not lying Tony."

"I'm a very special agent. I know you are."

They lock gazes for a brief moment.

"Ohh."

"Ohh what?"

"I know what it is you're hiding McSecretive."

"You do?"

"Yeah and it's okay. Whatever you decide I'll support you although..."

Tim nods. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No." Tony pats him on the shoulder and returns to his desk

That Evening.

"Wanna come to the movies?"

"I really need to finish this report for Gibbs but thanks."

"Ya sure?"

Tim nods and Tony leaves calling out as he does so "Good night."

_In all his years as an agent, all he's seen and all he's done...the mistakes he's made and the lives he's saved this decision is one of the hardest. A decision that needs to be made for the greater good despite how he feels about its possible impact on him. There's no-one he can talk to. This is solely on him._

_Sure Abby would be just as supportive as Tony. Probably tell him whatever he decided was the right thing then hug him til he couldn't breathe. Ducky or even Palmer could provide some balanced counsel but is it fair to burden them at a time like this when we're all still coming to terms with Ziva's decision to leave..._

_And Gibbs?_

Resolute now he prepares to leave for the night shutting down his computer and making sure he has his gun. It is time to trust his gut. There really is no alternative option. He has to kill her. Whatever the personal cost.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - The highest compliment I can pay anyone is to write for or dedicate a fic to them.

This one is for L2 for going above and beyond once again - old fashioned and all heart.

THE RIGHT THING - CHAPTER TWO.

The Next Day.

_Even with his writer's imagination he never thought it would come to this. That his only option, not really a choice but simply the only thing to be done...the right thing...would be for him Timothy no middle name McGee to kill her. I'm a trained federal agent, a special agent this should not be this hard._

_Then again I've known her a long time. Stayed up nights worrying about her and the twists and turns her life has taken. Her family issues and relationships with her colleagues. Complex and beautiful. _He blushes as he remembers those rare times she accompanied him to his bed. Falling asleep satisfied with her beside him. _Ah well at least we'll always have...it is time to get this done._

Several Hours Later.

A pounding on his door wakes him from a restless nap.

" McDozy. McSleepyhead. Wakey, wakey."

Tim flings open the door and glares at his friend. "How did you know I was sleeping. It's the middle of the day?"

Tony walks past him into the apartment. "Because I know you."

"Huh." After closing the door he turns back.

"You worried about it all night. Got up the nerve and did it this morning. We all deal with killing someone in our own ways. You've been anxious about this for awhile now so doing it was almost a relief. I guessed that would mean when the adrenaline wore off you'd crash. How'd I do?"

"That's why you're a _ver_y special investigator Tony."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"What you want me to lie on the couch and share?"

DiNozzo scrunches up his face in mock horror. "Or we could go for a run? Sweat that woman out of your system?"

"Sure."

Tim starts to walk toward his bedroom to change then stops. "Tony?"

"Yeah."

"She's really not coming back is she?"

Knowing his friend DiNozzo knows exactly which she is the topic under discussion.

"No, Ziva's not."

"So I had to do it."

"Yes, you did and I'm sure you did it well."

"Want to know how?"

"Maybe over a beer or two later?"

Tim nods and enters his bedroom as Tony thinks _Got enough trouble dealing with the real loss...the loss of Ziva...don't really want to listen to how Tim killed off Officer Lisa but if that's how he wants to handle this then I am there for him. For a friend it's the right thing._


End file.
